


The Phone Call

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's on a stake-out and Steve decides to call him; <b>Spoilers:</b> A minor one for <i>Lanakila</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was on a plane, listening to my iPod and "Pour Some Sugar On Me" played.

**Disclaimer: Yeah...sure...okay. For legal reasons, I hereby state that I don't own Steve or Danny or any of the other characters I write about. I just play with them, have fun with them, and let them indulge in any and all pleasures they choose. Which is why they like me better than TPTB.**

**************

Danny had been sitting in his car for almost two hours and was bored shitless. His knee had been acting up again and the doctor warned him to stay off of it, so Steve gave him a simple assignment - staking out the home of a drug dealer. He had been taking photos for all that time and so far had pictures of two well-known businessmen and a local congresswoman entering the house. 

He was just about done for the night when his phone rang, the sounds of "Pour Some Sugar On Me" blaring out. He chuckled to himself at that tone - Steve changed the ringtone that identified him every other day. At least this one was less embarrassing than "Toucha-Toucha-Touch Me" from _Rocky Horror_ sounding out in the middle of a meeting with the Governor. He had still not (completely) forgiven Steve for (secretly) taking his phone off of vibrate and for calling him at that moment...Steve had been sitting right next to him...and pretending to be mortified when Danny's phone rang.

"What do you want, McGarrett?"

_"I didn't get to see you before you left for the stake out."_

"And....?"

_"What are you wearing?"_

"I am actually wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black tee, with no tie."

_"The black jeans that you wore to dinner last Wednesday?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

_"Do you know how delicious your ass looked in them?"_

"I kinda got that idea when you groped me in front of that waitress who offered me her phone number. And by the way, threatening to arrest people for telling me I have a nice ass is improper and a misuse of your position."

Steve smiled as he recalled that night; he couldn't believe he had done that himself. _"That plain black tee...is that the tight one that fits so nice around your biceps, accentuating every muscle?"_

"Steve, did you call to discuss my wardrobe?"

_"No, actually, I called because I am sitting here at home, laying in my recliner, relaxing."_

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

_"I'm also naked, with my fist around my cock, sliding it up and down oh so slowly."_

"Steve...."

Steve happily ignored the underlying warning in the tone. _"I want you kneeling between my legs, those lips of yours wrapped around my throbbing hardness...."_

"Throbbing hardness? You've been reading those cheesy paperbacks again, haven't you?"

_"I know how much you love it when I order you to suck me off; grab you by the hair and force your mouth down; shove deep into your throat until you can't catch a breath."_

"Stop it; I'm on a stakeout here."

_"You love to fight me, trying your damndest to raise your head, making believe that you don't like it, but then you start to moan around my cock."_

"I hate you, McGarrett." Danny adjusted his pants, which were already tight around his cock.

_"I especially love when you're wearing your tie and I get to slip it off, lay you down on the bed, push your arms up and tie your wrists above your head."_

"Steve, please, I have to concentrate here."

_"Do you remember Sunday, when I had you tied up and ripped your shirt down the middle? I pinched your nipples and you arched your body, begging for more."_

"Oh God."

_"I bit the left one and sucked on it hard, then gently licked the right one, going back and forth until you had sweat dripping down your brow."_

Danny's only reply was a soft moan.

_"Put me on speaker so your hands are free."_

"Dare I ask why?"

_"Just do it."_

Danny did as he was told. "Now what?"

_"Undo your pants and lower the zipper just enough to take your cock out."_

"I'm going to get arrested for indecent exposure."

_"I'll bail you out."_

"Steve...." Another warning.

_"Slide your left hand up your shirt and pinch your right nipple until it's hard, then do the same to the left one."_

"Oh yeah...."

_"I want your right hand sliding up and down your hard cock, and on every stroke up, I want you to tease the tip with your thumb, massage it with a feather-light touch. I know how much that gets you off."_

"Steve...." This time it was a breathy sigh.

_"I love it when I'm naked and you still have your pants on and I rub my cock against yours and you plead with me to take off your pants but I don't. I love it when I move up your body and rub the tip of my cock over your lips and you open your mouth for me but I pull back and tease you until you whimper my name. I love it when I thread my fingers in your hair and slide my cock in a tiny bit and then take it away, making you beg some more."_

Danny began to jerk himself off, his head laying back; two could play at this game. "I love being forced to swallow you whole; I love when you take charge and fuck my mouth; I love when you take your tongue and slide it into my ass and fuck me with it."

This time Steve moaned. _"I'm closing my eyes, Danny, seeing you moving into my lap, knees on both sides of me, spreading those cheeks wide and sitting on my cock. You take me in inch by inch until I'm buried in that tight ass and you're gripping me like a vise."_

"I'm moving back and forth, riding you and you're holding onto my hips, moving me up and down, thrusting deeper. It's so good and you tell me what a good boy I am, how I'm your cock-loving slut and how much you love fucking me."

_"I get so hot and I move us both to the floor, your legs hooked over my shoulders and I pound into you, make you scream for me to do it harder."_

"I'm meeting every movement you make with one of my own and I'm feeling your cock hitting that one spot again and again."

_"My hand grasps your cock and I'm pulling at it, jerking you off fast, and you fight off coming, you don't want to, you want to draw it out for as long as possible."_

"I beg you to go deeper, to fuck me until I forget my own name."

_"I know when you're there, when you need it, and I order you to come and you do. You're falling to pieces in my arms, shaking like a leaf from your orgasm, but I don't stop pounding into you. I take your hand and suck on your thumb, moaning some more, until I fill you with my hot cream."_

"Steve, please...please let me...."

_"Come for me, Danny, come for me now."_

"OHJESUSFUCKYES!"

The phone went silent for a few seconds.

_"It's my turn, Danny; I'm coming for you, shooting all over my hand."_ A few panted breaths. _"I'm licking my come off of my palm now, sucking on each finger."_ There were clear sounds of Steve's lips smacking together. _"It's so good."_

More silence.

_"Dan? You okay?"_

"I'm going to kill you...slowly...methodically."

_"Why? You told me you like it when I, and I quote, 'spew filth', that it turns you on like a Christmas tree. Or is it that you don't like phone sex?"_

"I love both just fine; however, I don't have any tissues to clean myself up with."

_"Use your tongue; lick your come off your hand like I did, suck on each finger and savor the taste like I do when I taste you."_

Once again Danny did as he was told. 

_"I love you, Danno."_

"How can you help yourself? I'm a lovable kind of guy."

_"Finish up and come home. I want to strip you down and shower with you. I want to wash you from head to toe. I want to kiss you until we're both breathless. I want to shove you against the tiles and pound your ass into oblivion. Then I want to drop to my knees and take your cock into my mouth. I want to jerk myself off while I suck you and drink every last drop of come you can give me."_

Danny started the engine. "And after that?"

_"After that I want us to dry each other off and share gentle kisses. I want to massage your knee until it's not so stiff and you're comfortable. I want to slide under the covers and put my arm around you, your head laying on my chest, and hold you until you fall asleep."_

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

_"I'll be waiting."_

**FIN**


End file.
